


【授权翻译】与我共眠

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 丢失的HBP时刻。哈利在处理邓布利多死后的影响。似乎只有一个人能给他带来任何安慰。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】与我共眠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765450) by celtics534. 



> 作者注：受Snow Patrol的Chasing Cars这首歌和金妮成为哈利“最大的慰藉”这一想法的启发。

_‘他死了，’_ 哈利对自己说，那天感觉好像是第一百次这样说。 _‘邓布利多死了。斯内普杀了他。’_

死亡对他来说真的不应该是一件很难理解的事情。他从小失去了双亲，亲眼目睹塞德里克·迪戈里的死亡，看着小天狼星从帷幔里掉了下去。那他为什么就不能相信邓布利多已经死了呢？这是他亲眼看到的，虽然他可能被冻住了，但他的眼睛看到了一切。邓布利多向后倒下，直接摔倒在地上。

真的是两天前吗？

他的脑海里又充满了不想要的想法， _‘你关心的每个人都死了。’_ 他的独白嘲笑着他，听起来就像西弗勒斯·斯内普。 _‘首先是你的父亲，其次是你的朋友，其次是你的教父，而现在，’_ 声音听起来更加居高临下。 _‘你的导师。下一个是谁？你的代理家庭的人。也许是那个万事通格兰杰。你的新女朋友怎么样？’_

哈利闭上眼睛，试图控制着什么。他躺在湖边，太阳几乎完全从天空中消失了。他周围没有人。他们都起来吃晚饭了，他也应该起来的。但是他不能强迫自己和别人在一起。他知道自己在沉思。在这种事发生之后，他总是这样做，就像小天狼星死后一样。

哈利深深地吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛，那个讥笑的声音使他终于沉默下来。

他不会让这种事发生的。他不能让他在乎的人再发生任何事。不是罗恩，不是赫敏，不是韦斯莱。不是，哈利使劲咽了咽口水，金妮。如果他们出了什么事，那就是他的错。他们可能会受伤，因为他们了解他，因为他们关心他。

哈利用双手擦了擦脸。他怎么保护他们所有人？他帮不了小天狼星。他帮不了邓布利多。他该怎么办？

他又想起了金妮。他们在一起的时间很短，但她对他却变得如此重要。当然，他们以前是朋友，但现在……她比以前更亲密了。他想不出还有谁比他更想保护。他当然知道她不会喜欢他的想法。金妮和罗恩一样固执，脾气也和韦斯莱夫人一样。她一次又一次地向他证明了自己。先是魔法部，然后是斯内普杀人的那天晚上……

_‘邓布利多。’_ 他强迫自己的大脑去想他的名字。 _‘斯内普杀死邓布利多。’_

愤怒又涌进他的血管里。邓布利多怎么能相信那只蝙蝠呢？他怎么能让一个前食死徒离他那么近呢？哈利不是警告过他马尔福和斯内普的事吗？爱是一种伟大的力量，邓布利多把这一点灌输给了哈利。但是盲目地相信一个人……这是不一样的，他把这两种想法进行比较也许不公平，但是……

_‘妈的。’_ 哈利在自己的脑子里喊道。

“哈利？”一个柔和的声音从他的头的左边传来。他不需要看，他能从弥漫在肺里的醉人的花香中辨别出那是谁。

“嗨，金妮。”他的声音听起来很遥远，连他自己也觉得很遥远。

“你……”她的声音听起来很谨慎，好像她害怕他会突然崩溃。“你想要陪伴吗？”

他想了想。他不想和人在一起。他选择在晚饭时间出来，因为他知道外面不会有人。

但奇怪的是，他对她在那里没有意见。

他从他留下的草印上坐了起来，这样他就可以看着她的脸。她咬着嘴唇，棕色的眼睛发亮。很明显，她想和他在一起，但如果他叫她离开，她也会离开。

他对她微微一笑，“是的。”

她睁大了眼睛，显然她以为他会把她打发走。她很快就恢复过来了，微笑着回应他。她走到他身边坐了下来，把手放在他们中间的地上。这是一种安慰的姿态，他可以接受，也可以忽略。

正常情况下，他不会握别人的手，他会假装没看见。但是，他还是同意了，因为那是她的手。他把自己的手放在她的手上，完全盖住。她把她的手翻转过来，他们的手指缠绕在一起。

虽然接触很小，但他感觉好多了。尽管他们在一起的时间如此之短，他却不得不承认她对他至关重要，她就像一盏进入昏暗房间的明灯。当然，在她进入他的生活之前他就知道了。但现在，在这种后效作用下，他可以看到房间的每一个角落。

他们坐着，手牵着手，直到太阳完全消失。两个人都不说话，只是坐着，都沉浸在自己的思绪里。如果是赫敏，她会努力劝他说话的；如果是罗恩，他会尴尬地坐着，不确定地扭动身体。

金妮没有强迫他，也没有表现得很尴尬，她只是让他自己想事情。他不知道她是否知道这对他有多么重要。她没有逼迫他，也没有窥探他，就好像她完全知道他需要什么。如果他需要的话，她就在那里。

他决定打破沉默，一个犹豫的声音响起：“金妮？”

“嗯？”金妮平静地回答。

“你有没有想过……”他的声音越来越低，因为他在想他该怎么表达他的问题。她静静地等着，望着水面。通常她会说一些讽刺的话，但这一次，她又好像知道他需要什么。她只是等着他整理好思绪。

“你有没有想过忘掉一切？”他终于说出来了。她转过身来面对着他，头稍稍向右歪了歪。他可以告诉她更多，“你有没有想过忘记我们知道的一切，把一切抛诸脑后？”

她疑惑地笑了笑，“你的意思是忘记所有的问题，把过去抛诸脑后？”

他点了点头，直视着她巧克力般的棕色的眼睛。她与他的目光相遇，毫不动摇。

“是的，我想过。”她承认。“就在密室之后。”一想到学校下面的裂口，她不禁打了个寒颤。“离开霍格沃茨要容易得多。我可以去另一所学校，比如布斯巴顿。”

哈利忍不住同意这种说法。她完全可以去另一所学校，忘掉汤姆·里德尔和他逼她做的那些可怕的事。

她又对他笑了笑，让他觉得她了解他的想法。她动了动那只空着的手，把它放在他的脸上，他靠向她的触摸。“这当然会更容易些，但这样做不对。我需要学会克服我的问题，而不是逃避它们。”

“但是……”他想把一切都告诉她。魂器，他与伏地魔的联系，他要杀死伏地魔的计划。但是他做不到，邓布利多叫他不要这样做。他只告诉了罗恩和赫敏。那时情况还好。他本来不想再告诉别人的，可是现在……现在有了金妮。

在这么短的时间里，她怎么就成了他的一切呢？正因为如此，他比任何人都想保护她。保护她的安全就像……不，这和找到所有魂器一样重要。如果这意味着她需要离开他，那他要怎么保护她的安全呢？

金妮似乎注意到了他内心的挣扎。她动了动，跪在他面前，移向他，双臂搂住他的身体。她紧紧地抱着他。

跟她的手一样，她的双臂给人一种放松和轻松的感觉。在她的怀里，他好像与外面的世界隔绝了，他摆脱了一直折磨着他自己的想法。

“哈利，和我一起躺几分钟。”金妮小声说。她把他搂在怀里，侧身在草地上。他们躺在那里，面对面地拥抱在一起。他沉浸在她的温暖中，一时忘记了这个世界。他没有想起斯内普、马尔福或邓布利多，他只是在想在她怀里的感觉。

他没有考虑到时间，也没有想起宵禁即将来临的事实。他只是呆在金妮的怀里。他把头靠向她，两人的额头靠在一起。他能感觉到她的呼吸，因为它温暖了他的鼻尖。

最后是金妮打破了他们的恍惚状态。她在他的嘴上轻轻吻了一下，然后松开了抱住他的手。他想抗议。当达力得不到他想要的东西时就会大发脾气。他想让他们永远呆在这里，与世隔绝。

金妮从他身边站了起来。她向他伸出一只手，这是一个明确的手势，表明该进去了。他顺着她的手站了起来。当他们走回城堡时，他的手紧紧地握在她的手心里。

一进门厅，哈利就朝通往公共休息室的楼梯走去，金妮把他拉了回来。

“我在想，”她说，眼睛里闪着调皮的光芒。“我们可以到下面的厨房去吃点东西。”她唇上露出一丝微笑。“我是说你没吃晚饭，我们可不想让你瘦下去。妈妈会很生气的。”

哈利忍不住回以微笑。她又来了，给了他他需要的东西。他俯下身来，在她的唇上吻了一下，那是一个短暂而意味深长的吻。

“你说得对，”当他被拉回到她身边后说道，“我最不想看到的就是一个愤怒的韦斯莱。”

她肯定地点了点头，拍了拍他的脸颊，给了他一个“我当然是对的”的微笑。他把她拉到身边，用手臂搂着她的腰，领着她走向厨房。

END


End file.
